The Prank
by crazejen
Summary: Jarida Fic. One-shot. Hogwarts AU. The Big Four. The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Jack is bored and he heard a rumor about Merida. Now they are going to make sure that rumor dies in Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall's throats.


A/N: Written on tumblr as a request from phantom-of-the-fandom. I've also heard people complaining about how there are so few Jarida fics. Well, here ya go! I know it's only a one-shot. But I hope you'll like it. Hogwarts AU, btw.

* * *

"C'mon, you know you want to."

"No. It's wrong, Jack."

"Please! When has that stopped you before? We used to always prank people," the wicked grin spread across his pale face and he leaned over the small wall which separated him from the redhead, "please? I promise you'll have fun." He wiggled his dark brows and Merida huffed, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh fine! You talked me into it." She turned to face him, and grinned, "what do we do?"

Jack chuckled, "I have a plan. You know how you are pretty popular in school?"

Merida tapped her chin, "no."

"Well, trust me, among the guys? You are."

"Okay," She said suspiciously, "What about it?"

"I keep hearing that the three boys from Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall are holding a contest to see who can win your hand first," Jack bit back a grin at the astonished and furious expression that flashed across Merida's face. "I thought maybe you would already be taken?"

Realization blanked Merida's face and she sputtered for a moment before finding her voice, "you mean.. cut them off at the legs?"

"Yeah. Beat them at their own stupid game."

"Aren't Dingwall and MacGuffin Hufflepuffs?" she wondered curiously.

"They are. Why?" Jack asked, leaning ever closer as if someone might over-hear their conversation. Merida frowned, "just curious. I wonder why Hiccup didn't tell me about this contest."

Jack threw his head back and laughed, "because Hiccup doesn't know about it. He's too busy schmoozing his girlfriend to notice."

Merida snorted, "true." For a moment she thought about the prank, and the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. Who did those boys think they were, betting on her as if she were some prize to be won? Her wicked grin matched Jack's and she clasped his hand in hers in a firm shake, "let's do it."

* * *

It wasn't easy acting nonchalant when laughter threatened to bubble out, but Merida was doing her best to contain the giggles as they approached the Great Hall, which was being used for recess at the moment. The older students at Hogwarts were meant to be studying, but mostly they just talked and enjoyed the fact that they had free period.

"Stop giggling," A sharp voice warned her.

"I'm sorry," she hissed, "I cannot help it." A pinch elicited a yelp from her and she glared up at Jack, "what did you do that for?"

"It made you stop giggling didn't it?" His eyebrows went up as he spoke and she rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. Together they entered the Great Hall. The doors stood open so one didn't have to make them awkwardly creak when they entered and have the whole room stare at you.

"There," Jack jerked his head in the direction of the three boys. They were surrounded by a bunch of other students, all who seemed to be making wagers on what Merida could only assume was the contest. She felt a resounding resolve and gripped her hands into fists, "let's do this!"

Merida went first, her red curls flaring out like a signal behind her as she stalked across the lunch room, passing tables of students who turned to watch her go. Something was about to happen and they all knew it.

"Boys," she cut into the whispered conversations which snapped the many heads up. They all stared at her with wide eyes. Shock and terror rolled across Macintosh's face, and guilt built in MacGuffin's face as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I heard a wee rumor about school," she looked them all in the eye before continuing, "about you boys trying to win my hand? Is there fact to this rumor?"

The sheer amount of emotions that crossed their faces told her all she needed to know. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but none of ye have a chance with me."

"What?" Macintosh said, "what'dya mean?"

"I mean, I have a boyfriend, you dollophead." She said smirking as the boy wilted in his seat.

"Who is he?" He asked with less resolve than before.

Merida chuckled, "that's the best part."

On cue, the white-haired youth came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "hey Mer," he nuzzled her hair and then peered over at the boys. "Sup, guys."

All of them gaped in shock and surprise while Macintosh's mouth flapped like a fish out of water. "I don't believe it!" He snarled jumping to his feet.

"Well, it is true!" Merida retorted.

"Prove it." The two words fell on a silent hall and hung in the air like delicate snowflakes waiting for a warm breath to melt them.

"What?" Merida asked when she found her voice.

"Prove. It." Macintosh ground out louder. "Or I won't believe you, and neither will anyone else!"

The room exploded in a cheer before deadening again, "so, show us, Princess. Prove you really are datin' this…" Macintosh sneered at Jack, "little underdeveloped frost pixie."

Jack's hand clenched on Merida's shoulder and she winced, but Jack's smile hid his annoyance. "She can prove it," He said calmly, his voice steady and smooth. Merida swallowed hard, _'shut it!'_ she wanted to scream, but a lump had developed in her throat.

"Good, then let's see it. Give each other a kiss. If you're dating, it won't hurt you."

If possible the room went even quieter. The tiniest noise echoed like the beat of a war drum, and everyone struggled not to move or breathe as they watched the pair turn toward each other.

Jack shrugged and leaned forward with a whisper, "just fake it."

Merida blinked, surprised by his want to protect her. However, she didn't want to fake it, she couldn't say why, but she didn't. And so, when Jack drew near, she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his in a kiss.

The room gasped in unison, and when they parted, Jack looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"See?" Merida turned to Macintosh, lacing her hand through Jack's, "he's my boyfriend."


End file.
